<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>肖老师【2】 by Linzhongyu0807</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571938">肖老师【2】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzhongyu0807/pseuds/Linzhongyu0807'>Linzhongyu0807</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:56:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzhongyu0807/pseuds/Linzhongyu0807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>王一博, 肖战 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>肖老师【2】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王一博磨蹭到快要迟到才踏进办公室，肖战早就到了，看到王一博来他面无改色的挑眉算是打了招呼。</p><p>  他这个态度让王一博怀疑昨晚自己看到的到底是不是肖战，王一博用怀疑的目光打量着他，被打量的人毫不在意的继续办公，上午没有肖战的课，王一博作为他的实习生也就陪着他待在办公室。</p><p>  “中午去吃饭吗？”下课铃已经打响，王一博邀请肖战一起去吃饭，</p><p>  肖战点点头，缓慢起身。</p><p>  王一博看着他艰难的姿势脑袋嗡了一声，昨晚真的是他，肖战尴尬的撇了撇嘴，“昨天扭了腰。”</p><p>  王一博闻言面部抽搐，肖战妖孽的笑着贴近王一博耳朵，“既然你看到我就不隐瞒了，昨晚做的过火了，腰有些受不了。”</p><p>  王一博吓的后腿两步，肖战挑了下眉毛，“你不会崆峒吧？”</p><p>  王一博赶紧摇头，“不是不是，我就是——”王一博嘴张了又闭，闭了又张就是找不到合适的词来形容现在的心情。</p><p>  “那——王老师做过吗？”肖战挑着嘴角，笑的十分勾人。</p><p>  “做过，不是没有。”王一博慌乱的回答，话语十分颠三倒四。</p><p>  “怕什么，没跟男人做过？”肖战眼眸潋滟，王一博被勾的不行。</p><p>  “嗯。”</p><p>  “那要不要和我试试？”肖战看着王一博年轻的身体，咽了下口水。</p><p>  “不了不了，肖老师我——”王一博再次后退两步。</p><p>  肖战不在意的笑了下，“行了不逗你了，去吃饭吧。”</p><p>  王一博看着肖战空荡衬衫下晃荡着的纤细腰肢，想必一定很有弹性，操弄起来一定很舒服——王一博疯狂摇了摇脑袋，自己想什么呢，那可是自己的老师，他怎么能动这种龌龊的想法呢！</p><p>  王一博的纠结暴露在肖战的眼皮下，他奸诈的肖了下，在圈中混迹这么多年，他自诩从未失手，王一博这种极品他一定不能放过，就看这崽子什么时候上钩了。</p><p>  后来，肖战不曾失手的名号保住了，但他失去了混圈的资格，一失足成千古恨，一次勾搭竟然被绑定一生，当然这都是后话，我们暂且不提。</p><p>  两人面对而坐，肖战嫌弃的碗里的茄子挑出来，“你不吃茄子吗？”王一博发问，肖战点点头，“这东西吃了会死人的。”</p><p>  “你过敏吗？”</p><p>  “不是，就是吃了会吐。”</p><p>  “哦。”</p><p>  这是一顿饭中仅有的对话，王一博觉得尴尬的不能行，但是肖战却十分淡定自若，王一博觉得自己需要学习肖战处变不惊的态度。</p><p>  下午肖战来班里上课，王一博就坐在教室后面拿着小本本学习，不知怎么看着看着王一博就想到肖战红着眼睛赤裸着身体趴扶在讲台上撅着屁股的模样，他突然感觉喉头一紧，再次对上肖战眼神时竟有些紧张。</p><p>  一课毕，肖战审视着王一博的笔记，“你就记了这些？”肖战看着毫无营养的笔记本，王一博尴尬的点头，没办法，只要他看着肖战的脸，脑海里就浮现那些有的没的画面，最重要的画面还十分香艳，让他根本没办法思考。</p><p>  他怀疑，肖战给他下蛊了。</p><p>  “那就这样吧，明天你好好记，我今天太累了，先下班了，你帮我看着班啊。”肖战捏着腰收拾东西，王一博不知怎么又想到肖战穿着衬衫趴在床上，下身真空衬衫堪堪盖住屁股，眼含春意，让人欲罢不能。</p><p>  “我走了啊。”肖战对晃神的王一博说。</p><p>  “咳咳，嗯好，你走吧。”王一博极其不自然的答应，肖战狐疑的看了他一下，离开了办公室。</p><p>  王一博坐在自己座位上疯狂反思，自己难道弯了吗？不会吧，他可是直了22年的小伙子，怎么弯在高中班主任的手里了！但是，如果是肖战的话，其实也不错……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>